Power Rangers Ninja Storm
by RockerGal12
Summary: This is my own version of Ninja Storm.


**New story.**

* * *

Tori POV

I just got done surfing and I went over to my bag. While drying off my watch beeped in my bag.

_Time to go. _I thought as I put my board away.

I got dressed into clothes and drove off to our spot.

Shane POV

After I was done at the ramps my friend Justin came up to me.

"Yo dude that was sick." He said.

"Thanks. Can I see your watch?" I replied.

He stuck out his arm so I could read his watch while he asked me,

"Do you want to hit the new rails?"

_Dang, I'm late. _I thought.

"Uh, sorry bro got to get to class." I said taking off my helmet.

"Class?" Justin asked.

"Nevermind. Catch ya later bro." I said before skating to the spot.

Dustin POV

"Lap times was two seconds of Dustin." Kelly said running up to me.

"Yeah. My bike's foggin' on that up hill." I said. "What time is it?"

"Five after why?" Kelly said.

"Shoot I'm late. Uh, got to go boss." I said

"Dustin where are you going?" Kelly yelled.

"Call you later alright? Thanks Kel." I said before taking off.

Tori POV

"Where are they?" I said to myself. "If I would have known they would have been late I could've surfed more waves."

I then heard a skateboard behind me.

"Boo!" Shane said. "Did you miss me?"

"In your dreams skater boy." I said as he hopped into my van.

"Dustin isn't here? What a surprise." Shane said.

"There he comes now." I said.

"Hey guys." He said jumping into the back.

"I was sitting here bored to death waiting for you guys." I said as Dustin rolled up front. "How can you guys be late every time? Doesn't it get boring? I could have surfed longer if we planned it."

"Not really." Dustin said.

"That's because you're the reliable one." Shane said.

"What the heck does that mean?" I said.

"Look. In any groups there are different kinds of people." Shane replied.

"Yeah. Like the, uh, Power Rangers!" Dustin said.

"You got to be joking. The power rangers, Dustin?" I said.

"Totally. Like there's always the mellow dude." Dustin said.

"And the risk-taker." Shane cut in looking in the mirror. "That of course would be me."

"Hahaha, yeah right dude." Dustin said. "And you Tor. You're the reliable one."

"Whatever." I said as we drove on the side of a mountain.

A few minutes later we arrived in the woods.

"This place always freaks me out." Shane said as we walked away from my car.

"Don't you think it's a little quiet?" Dustin asked as we got to the waterfall.

"Did you hear that?" Shane asked as a zipping noise went by.

"Yeah." I said.

"No." Dustin said.

Then we were all knocked down. People in different colored uniforms appeared in front of us. Then we took off our clothes to reveal the same ones. Then we attacked.

I ran on the water until the other water ninjas came at me and I fell in.

Dustin POV

I was doing a good job until the yellow ninjas went into the ground.

" ." I said before they jumped out of the ground and knocked me down.

I fought still but when I tried going underground I got stuck.

"Dang it." I muttered.

Shane POV

The red ninjas flew into the air and so did I. We came at each other but when I passed him he hit me n the back and I fell to the ground, getting leaves in my mouth.

When I got to Dustin and Tori they looked horrible.

Tori's hair was all wet.

And Dustin had dirt all over him.

We heard a bird so we looked up to see Sensei flying toward us.

"Aw man." I said.

When the bird turned into sensei Dustin tried hiding behind me.

"Come on man." I said before pulling him away.

"That's enough for today." Sensei Watanabe said.

The other ninjas then dissapeared.

"Tori," Sensei said walking up to her. "Shane, Dustin." He said then walking in front of us.

"I am dissappointed. I will expect a visit from all of you so we can discuss your lack of commintment of your ninja training." He said beofre going into the waterfall.

'That wasn't so bad." Dustin said before I hit his arm.

"Dude that hurt!" He yelled as Tori and I walked away.

"You didn't have to hit him, you know." She told me.

"I know." I replied.

"Hey! Aren't you guys frogeting something!" Dustin yelled from behind us.

"If it's you then we didn't forget." Tori said.

"No! We have to go see sensei at the school, remember?" Dustin said.

"Right." I said before we all walked into the water fall.

"You've been students here for nearly a year." Sensei said as we walked throught the Acadamy.

"Yet you fail to see the importance of training here. I sugest you find that out before you return tomorrow. Or I will expell you." Sensei said.

"Wait, you can't." I said.

"You all have great potential. Be a shame to waste it. Now go, you must have other studies." Sensei said.

We all bowed before leaving.

Cam POV

I walked by Shane, Dustin, and Tori as they were leaving.

"I still don't know why you put up with them." I said walking up to my father.

"Well Cameron. I guess that's why I am the sensei and _you _are the sensei's son." Dad said.

Dad walked a few steps away and stared at the sky.

I looked up, too. "What the-" I started.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

Tori POV

Dustin was working on bikes while I handed Shane some hot chocolate.

"Kick fllip 50-50. Now that is what I need to learn for my new video." Shane said.

Then we heard a clock ringing.

"Dustin let's go." I said before we ran off.

"Hey. Those two look like they need help." I said as we passed by an elderly couple with a broken down car.

"Do we have time?" Dustin asked.

"We're early." I replied.

I stopped and got out of the car.

"Tori we don't have time for this." Shane said.

I ignored him and walked over to the car.

"Guys if we're late something will definitly happen.

"We can't leave them Shane." Dustin said before coming over with a tool box.

About a half hour later we finished fixing the car.

"Bye." I said to them as we went to my car.

"Dude, what if his alrm clock didn't go off and-" Dustin started.

'I don't think he has an alarm clock, Dustin." I said as we went in my van.

"Guys, I have a feeling something's wrong." I said as we drove toward the forest.

"Probably just your imagination Tor." Dustin said.

We finally apperared, but something was wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 1 of my new story.**


End file.
